


love is just another best-kept secret

by azalera



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hawkmoth is an Actual Villian, Humor, Kwami & Miraculous Lore, Marichat, My First Work in This Fandom, Novel, Novella, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Relationship Study, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Slow Burn, Work In Progress, minor mental health issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalera/pseuds/azalera
Summary: Secret identities are not a solid foundation for romance, Marinette reasons. Besides, there's a city to save. A crush on Chat Noir? She can handle it. Adrien, however, has no qualms about loving Marinette.[Reverse Crush AU]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic (and it's multi-chapter, no less!) for the ML fandom. I have a vague idea of where this is going, but it is mostly a journey.

Many centuries ago, powerful jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. The Divine Sorceress, a strong woman renowned for her prowess in channeling spirits, personified these jewels. These were the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these miraculous were inhabited by particularly strong spirits: The earrings of the Ladybug, which provided the power of creation, and the ring of the Black Cat, which granted the power of destruction. 

Rarely, however, these Miraculous fell into the wrong hands. 

With Paris under the control of a Miraculous holder willing to do anything for his own selfish pursuits, the ring of the Black Cat was granted to Adrien Agreste—a young model and unwilling recluse who, with his newfound freedom, fell quickly and deeply in love with fellow classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

And the earrings of the Ladybug? Given to none other than Marinette herself—a teenage girl with a somewhat embarrassing and mostly secret crush on her fellow superhero partner and wielder of the ring of the Black Cat, Chat Noir. 

This is their story. 

[ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA) [ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA) [ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA)

“Marinette, honey, you’re going to be late for school!” 

Marinette sighs into her pillow and reaches for her buzzing phone. She checks the time, and, yep, her alarm is on the third snooze. She rolls onto her back and stares up at the ceiling. 

_Please let today be a good day, please?_

She tosses her blankets aside, climbs over her bed, and stumbles to her closet. 

Late last night she had debated between the items she’s staring at now, and without any time to second guess her decision, she dresses in her favorite pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt. She sprints over to her bathroom and grabs her hairbrush. 

And then it slips through her fingers and she _drops_ it into the toilet. 

She groans, slams her forehead against the doorframe, and succumbs to her inevitably bad first day. 

[ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA) [ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA) [ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA)

Adrien sits at the edge of his bed—hair prim and proper, teeth freshly brushed, clad in perfectly ironed clothes—and peers down at shiny new smartphone in his hand, barely blinking as he swipes up and down with his index finger. 

Though he has no new messages, he keeps opening up old ones. He scrolls to the top of yesterday’s chat history. 

**Adrien:** Hey. You know how I was saying it would be really cool if I could actually go to school? 

**Chlo:** And I said you totally should, and we could hang out like, all the time? 

**Adrien:** Well, I might have convinced Nathalie to forward the necessary documents for _l’inscription_ into the public school system, just in case my dad changed his mind. 

**Adrien:** And I’ve done everything right this summer. I haven’t missed or been late to a single appointment anywhere. So, I finally told him I wanted to go to school. 

**Chlo:** Soooo? That means you’re coming tomorrow, right? 

**Adrien:** Yeah. 

He tries, over and over, to type out a more truthful message instead. It’s hours late and heavily edited, but his thumb hovers above the ‘send’ button. 

_“No. My dad said it was too dangerous.”_

But then he shakes his head and slams his finger on the delete button. He closes the message entirely and tosses his phone towards the opposite corner of his bed. 

Adrien sighs and looks out the window. His lips purse. 

A bird is perched on a nearby branch. It stares at him with beady eyes, and then it chirps, flaps its wings, and flies. 

He stares at the tree. And then, suddenly, he’s pushing to his feet and darting around the room, grabbing every possible supply for school within reach—notebooks and pens and random history books—and shoving them into his bag. He clings to his bag with one hand, and with the other hand he’s shoving open doors and storming across the lawn and the gate and everything and everyone trapping him inside. 

[ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA) [ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA) [ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA)

Adrien sits in the nearest empty seat, breathless. 

“I’m Adrien,” he says to the boy closest to him. 

“...Nino,” the boy replies, but his eyes are narrow and his eyebrows furrowed. “So, you’re a friend of Chloe’s, huh.” 

“Um...yeah? So?” 

“So,” Nino says, and gestures towards Chloe, who is in the process of sticking several wads of gum onto a nearby seat. 

Adrien frowns. “Hey, Chlo, what are you doing?” 

“I’m demanding a little bit of respect,” she says with a laugh. 

“Is that really the way to do it?” 

“Oh Adrien, you’ll see. You have a lot to learn.” 

Adrien sighs and shakes his head. He looks at the clock, and then he slides out of his seat and crouches in front of the one covered in gum. As he pokes at it, the classroom door slams open and a girl with dark circles under her eyes and wild hair comes rushing in. 

“Oh, I see, very funny. You must be the new kid, Chloe’s friend.” 

His nose scrunches as he looks up at her, and then his eyes widen. 

“Wait, I’m not—” He stands, straightens his shoulders, and waves his hands in front of him. “I was trying to get it off, I swear.” 

“Whatever.” She swerves around to the opposite side of the desk, and sits a full yard away from the gum monstrosity. She crosses her arms and looks away, and he stands there, arms hanging in midair, until the bell rings. He shuffles into his own seat and looks down at his own hands. 

[ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA) [ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA) [ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA)

Marinette, clad in her new Miraculous gear, meets Chat Noir on that first day of school, hanging from her yo-yo and completely, accidentally, tangling around him. The tight feeling of anxiety and excitement burrowed in her chest slackens a bit despite the awkwardness. She has a _partner._ She isn’t alone in this superhero business. She’ll have a sidekick. Most of the morning had been a disaster, but this? Maybe this could work. 

The second day of school, her heart is buried under the weight of her mistakes from the day before. “I messed up,” she admits, and buries her head in her hands, ashamed. But then he shakes his head, and he points at the people she saved. “No you didn’t,” he insists. 

They are like clockwork. The dark butterflies strike, and Hawkmoth akumatizes an innocent victim. With the power of creation, Ladybug summons whatever is needed to turn the battle in their favor. With the power of destruction, Chat Noir destroys whatever stands in her way. 

And there are little moments, too. Precious seconds of laughter—when there’s time to spare for it. And in one of those particularly mundane moments, she _knows._

[ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA) [ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA) [ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA)

Adrien _knows_ this girl with her stubborn eyes and unruly hair will never like him. When he stands in front of the school building, and rain is pouring from the sky, and the winds are rustling through the trees, and there are so many classmates talking and laughing underneath their umbrellas—he looks for Chloe, instead, or maybe Nino. Not her. 

“You’re getting all wet,” she says. He turns around, and there she is, umbrella in hand. She giggles. 

“Oh, uh. Sorry.” His gaze drops to the ground. 

“No, no I—” She steps forward and extends her umbrella, and now it covers the both of them. “I’m not mad. I mean, I was, earlier, but I...I overreacted.” 

She leans a little closer to him, until their shoulders nearly touch. Adrien gasps and turns to her. She smiles, and he looks down at his feet. 

“I’ve never been to school before,” he admits. “And I don’t really know how to make friends. I wanted to say something to make it better, but then the bell rang and I just...didn’t know what to do.” 

He wipes his damp hair out of his face and leans into her closeness. 

“Well, I’m _really_ clumsy, and a little awkward, and sometimes I don’t really say what I mean or mean what I say. But, if that’s okay, then...can I be your friend?” 

Her eyes, her hands, her smile, her voice—everything about her is soft and sweet and honest, and in her is only a hint of the fiery person he met in the morning. 

“Yeah. As long as you’ll be mine?” 

“I’d really like that.” 

He smiles at her, and for the first time in a long while, the smile is effortless, instantaneous. He smiles as she walks him to the car that’s waiting for him. He smiles as he introduces her to The Gorilla. He smiles in the backseat as the car drives away. 

And then the smile melts away, replaced with a frustrated groan and a slap to the face, when he realizes he never asked for her name. 


	2. Iceolator

The air is crisp when Marinette dares to stick her nose out from underneath her blanket. She trembles as her toes surface. She groans, darts a hand out to slam down on her alarm clock--and finally, sweet relief when the blaring stops and she is back in her safety and warmth. 

A flash of red slips into the blanket and peeks out from her hair. 

"Marinette, you promised to help decorate the school gym today," Tikki says, shimmying her way around and uncovering bits of the blanket. 

"Mmrph," is Marinette's reply. 

"And you're supposed to bring the croissants, too!" 

"I know, Tikki, but it's...so...cold..." 

Marinette tries again. She sticks out a foot. Her arms. With a huff, she pushes the blanket off her chest and sits straight up. Her kwami flits around as Marinette shuffles to her desk and hastily fills her schoolbag, gives her hair a few quick passes with a hairbrush, and runs off to the bathroom. 

Which is, of course, when her phone begins buzzing incessantly from her bag. 

“Marinette, honey, are you awake up there?” her mother calls. 

“Breakfast is ready,” her father adds. 

“I’ll be down in a second!” Marinette calls back, skidding on one foot towards her desk while shoving her other foot in a shoe. 

"You'd better check your phone, it's been buzzing like crazy!” Tikki says. 

"Thanks, Tikki.” 

Marinette stuffs her other foot in the matching shoe. From her wrist she pulls two black hair ties, and with lightning speed forms her two signature pigtails. She glances in her mirror, gives herself a quick nod, and digs in her bag again to retrieve her phone. A harsh shiver wracks her body. Is that her breath she sees puffing out into the air? 

**[4 new messages]**

**Alya:** girl, where are u? 

**Alya:** i hope u just slept in again. 

**Alya:** you'll never guess who's here rn 

**Alya:** hint: check the ladyblog 

The ladyblog? Marinette dashes to her desktop. She jiggles her computer mouse, and the monitor comes to life. The first tab is a google doc, but the second, which she immediately switches to, is a livestream of the ladyblog. A quick glimpse tells her that she’s seeing the dreary orange of the school gymnasium. Most of her classmates are huddled behind the bleachers, but a few of them are missing. 

And there’s a flash of black dashing around, tail swishing in the air. Marinette can practically hear his voice even as the audio cuts out. 

The angle of the camera turns, and the viewer is met with an animated Alya mouthing something before turning the camera again to face a woman on ice skates adorned by a glowing spandex suit. Where her skates touch, ice spreads. Her eyes are glazed over and her lips are moving. 

“Oh no! We’d better hurry. Chat Noir needs me!” 

“But your parents are waiting downstairs!” 

“Right. Hide, TIkki.” Marinette opens up her purse just enough for her kwami to slide in. She tramples down the staircase, swinging her schoolbag over her shoulder, and runs past the assortment of food at the table. 

She calls out to her parents with one foot out the door. “Sorry, I’m super late! No time for breakfast!” 

“Marinette,” her father warns. She turns around to face him. He holds out a coat. “Don’t forget your coat. It’s freezing out there today.” 

“Right,” she says, a flash of relief in her wide-eyed stare. She takes the coat and shifts her bag to put it on. “Merci, papa.” 

Her face immediately reddens in exposure to the brisk cold. The skies are cloudy, though the ground is surprisingly dry. She rounds a corner into the first alley she sees, glancing back and forth before opening up her purse and gathering Tikki in her hand. 

“Alright, Tikki. Spots on!” 

The skin-tight suit replaces her clothes and conforms easily to her body, but instead of springing into action, Marinette’s first instinct is to huddle her arms together. 

“You’d think the suit would at least come with thermals in the winter,” she quips to herself, shaking. After a huff of breath, she fights the urge to hibernate and grabs her yoyo. The image of Chat Noir frozen in a gymnasium of ice flashes in her thoughts, and it's enough to spur her to action, freezing temperatures forgotten. 

“Chat Noir?” she calls out, landing minutes later in front of her school. She spots Alya running around, waving her phone in the air and trying to catch all of the sights: buildings covered in ice, citizens of Paris frozen into blocks. The camera points toward ladybug, then towards the rooftops. Marinette looks in that direction and sees a black blob way in the distance. 

It must be him. 

She flings her yoyo forward and swings, flings and swings, closer and closer. The black blob becomes a silhouette and the silhouette becomes her partner flat on his back. The latest akumatized victim of Paris leaps and spins through the air, one foot forward in a violent kick. The blade of her skate closes in fast when Marinette lands on the closest rooftop. She tosses her yoyo— 

The yoyo clatters against the blade, and the skater loses balance and tumbles away. 

“N _i_ _ce_ of you to _slide_ in, Ladybug! I was worried you had _cold_ feet.” 

Marinette groans, but a hint of a smile cracks through her façade. 

_“_ No time for cold feet with an akuma on the loose. You think the akuma is in her skates?” 

The akumatized person (who is quick to call herself Iceolator, much to Chat’s amusement) swivels around to face them. Marinette—Ladybug—readies herself. Her partner jumps to his feet and extends his baton. 

“Probably. I’m not so sure how to take them from her, though. She freezes whatever the skates touch.” 

“That’s alright, kitty cat. I have an idea. Follow my lead.” 

Sure enough, after about thirty minutes of dashing around Paris, the city—and the Iceolator—are covered in a thick layer of ice. The skates are easy enough to pry off her feet, now that the rest of her is frozen. 

Ladybug sends her lucky charm into the air, melting everything away and returning the city to its normal, bustling self. With the pair of skates broken in half, Ladybug captures the akuma and sends it away. 

Chat’s ring beeps for the fourth time since he had to cast his cataclysm, and Ladybug—Marinette—watches the reporters barreling in their direction. 

The reporters could easily distract the two of them long enough for the fifth beep to go off, and just like that Marinette would finally _know_. Of course, in her daydreams the reveal was on a faraway rooftop, in the middle of the night, with a dozen roses and chocolates—but with adrenaline still throbbing in her veins, the temptation to steal him away during the fifth beep burned. 

“You’d better hide away before your transform back,” she says, sparing him a quick glance. Her face reddens. “I’ve still got some time left to talk to the reporters.” 

“Thanks,” says Chat Noir with a lopsided grin. He disappears with one gigantic pole vault that sends him over the rooftops and into some faraway hiding spot. 

Ladybug gives an obligatory wave to the cameras and says a quick statement about how the akuma was defeated and Paris is safe. “Remember to find healthy ways to cope with negative emotions to avoid being akumatized,” she adds, before swinging away. Her earrings beep the fifth and final time just as she lands on her feet. 

“Good job, Marinette!” Tikki congratulates after the transformation wares off, already flying into Marinette’s purse to nibble on a macaron. 

Marinette smiles. “We’d better head to school. I’ve got another job to do, and everyone’s counting on me.” 

[ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA) [ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA) [ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA)

Chat Noir slips into the shadows as his transformation fades, and he—Adrien—immediately slumps against the brick wall of an abandoned shop building. He shuts his eyes and breathes out a sigh, and he looks up at gray, cloudy sky. 

Plagg buries into the crook of his neck. “Where’s my cheese?” he whines, and Adrien offers an affectionate pat instead. 

“There’s always some at the studio. I’ll get you some, I promise.” 

“So we _are_ going to the studio, then? I thought you wanted to help the dance committee?” 

“Yeah, but you know my father. No way he’d let me skip work for that. I was barely able to convince him to let me go to the actual dance tonight.” 

“Yeah, and the dance is where you’ll be able to—bleghh—tell Marinette how you feeeeeel.” 

“Marinette...” Adrien murmurs, starry-eyed. 

“Okay, lover-boy. Get it together! We need to get to the studio before they eat all the cheese!” 

[ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA) [ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA) [ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA)

Marinette rounds the corner before the school. She whistles and tiptoes through the front door, and down the main hallway she spots her classmates grouped together, chattering and gesturing wildly. Juleka and Rose wave her over first, but it’s Alya who meets her in the middle. 

“Hey, there you are! Did you catch the big scoop on the ladyblog? One of the teachers was akumatized and we’re all talking about it! And, bonus, I was able to take some sick photos of—” Cue a pause, followed by a signature Alya eye-waggle. “Chat Noir.” 

The blush from before returns to Marinette’s face, though she tries to fight it away. 

“I decided to stay home where it was safe until he and Ladybug defeated her.” 

“Ha! More like you slept in, didn’t you? No way you would have missed getting that close to him.” 

“Well...” Marinette replies with a sheepish laugh just as Chloe tramples past the group with a scoff. Sabrina trails behind. 

“Slacking on your class president duties, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe asks, giving her the stink-eye. “And where are those third-rate croissants you were supposed to bring?” 

"I—uh.” Marinette’s face pales. She looks down at her hands. Empty-handed. 

“You what? Hm?” 

_I completely forgot._

“You don’t even eat the stuff I bring, Chloe. I’m going to apologize to my friends for messing up, but I’m not about to apologize to _you._

“Don’t let her get to you, girl,” Alya adds. “A lot of us brought snacks too. You can owe us double the croissants next time, deal?” 

Marinette nods, and her shoulders stop slumping as she smiles again. 

“Deal.” 

She looks back at the rest of her classmates. Juleka and Rose, sure, but also Alix and Nino and Max. They’re all waving her over. She stands a little taller as she grabs Alya’s hand. Together they walk towards their friends. 

“Where’s Adrien?” Marinette asks Nino. 

“Uh...his father, you know.” He stutters a little, and then shrugs. 

“No wonder Chloe is being so rotten,” Alya adds, wrapping an arm around Nino's shoulder.

“She’s always rotten,” says Rose. 

“Let’s ignore her,” Marinette says. “This day is supposed to be fun, and we’re not gonna let her ruin it. Right?” 

“Right," they cheer.

“Well then,” Marinette concludes. “Let’s turn this school into a wonderland and the gym into a dancefloor!” 

The chill in the air never completely leaves that day, even with Iceolator out of the picture. But after hours of dashing around the school, Marinette’s brow is sticky with sweat. Her feet ache a little, but a wide grin is stuck to her face the whole day. Even Chloe isn’t so unbearable now. 

Marinette tacks a final banner above the entrance. 

“Dang, girl, that looks great!” Alya calls from the other side of the gym. A few balloons are in her hand, but most of them are already pinned to the walls and tied to the chairs. She approaches the banner and gives it a closer look. “Even better than the designs you showed me.” 

Marinette steps down from the ladder to assess her work, wiping at her forehead with the back of her hand. Icy blue snowflakes border the white cursive of “Winter Wonderland”. The background is a darker blue and twinkling. 

“Thanks. It was hard to stay away from being too cliché, what with the theme and all.” 

“I know, right? How did our class vote for ‘Winter Wonderland’ instead of, I don’t know, anything cooler?” Alya looks around, hums, and ties a balloon to the nearby DJ equipment. 

“You just wanted to be able to dress up as a super hero.” 

“And you didn’t? You could have been Ladybug!” 

Marinette gulps. She climbs back up the ladder and attempts to straighten the banner a little more. “Me, Ladybug? No way. You know I’m way too clumsy for that.” 

“Relax. She may be super cool, but she’s got nothing on you, and one day Chat No--” 

Marinette waves her hands in wide gestures at Alya, nearly losing her balance on top of the ladder. “Nope, nope, we, there, are _not_ going—” She sucks in a breath and steadies her hands against the wall. 

Alya gives her a look. “You got it bad, girl.” 

Marinette groans. She takes the steps down slowly, one at a time. When her feet are flat on the floor, she buries her face in her hands. “I know.” 

Alya pats her shoulder. “It’s okay. Let’s focus on tonight. You are still coming over to my place to get ready, right?” 

“Of course. I have to head home first, but I’ll text you as soon as I’m done.” 

“You’re still not finished with your dress?” Alya sticks the last balloon on the nearest wall, then turns to look at Marinette. 

“I have a few final touches to make, that’s all.” 

“You’re going to look gorgeous, I’m sure. Speaking of gorgeous--” Alya gestures around the gymnasium. 

Snowflakes dangle from the ceiling on ribbons. Fairy lights border the mirrors. A blue carpet paves way to the dancefloor, and to the side the tables are covered in a lacey tablecloth. Nino is in the DJ corner, fiddling with some settings, but most of the others have already headed home. 

Marinette looks around and nods. “Wow, you’re right. Everything looks amazing.” 

“Good thing our class president also happens to have a stellar eye for these things.” 

“No way, it was totally a team effort.” 

“Okay, you’re right. We did great!” Alya pulls her in for a hug, and Marinette easily obliges. 

“I think we can call it a day, right?” 

“Uh huh. Now hurry home and finish that dress!” 

[ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA) [ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA) [ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA)

Adrien rolls his sleeves just beneath his elbows. He stares into his mirror for a long second before rolling the sleeves down. He looks above the reflection of his head, and he spots Plagg wrestling with a package of cheese on his desk. He looks back down at himself, and he clicks his tongue once before rolling the sleeves back up. 

“You haven’t even put on pants yet, but you sure know how to roll those sleeves,” Plagg remarks as he licks at the remains of his treat. 

Yep. Adrien Agreste, clad in a black button down and royal blue boxer briefs, is posing in front of his mirror. 

“I’m just making sure it’s right,” he insists. “This is my first school dance.” 

“Kid, I’m pretty sure your friends aren’t showing up in their underwear.” 

“Ha ha, Plagg.” 

He keeps his sleeves rolled up and disappears into his closet. When he emerges, he’s wearing a pair of dark gray pants and holding three different ties. Back to the mirror, and he presses each tie flush against his chest, one after the other. 

Green, like his mother’s eyes. 

Teal. 

Crimson red. 

He inspects them, eyebrows crunching together. He shakes his head and returns the red tie to his closet. The green and teal, however, he continues to press to his shirt—side by side. 

A full minute passes before Adrien gives up on the green and returns it with his collection in the closet. He ties the teal tie around his neck, assessing the proper length. The belt and shoes are easier to decide on, and by the time he hears a knock on his door, Adrien is fully dressed. 

“Adrien. The car is ready for you.” 

The breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in puffs out at once in a sigh when he recognizes the voice. 

“Right,” he replies. “I’ll be down in a minute. Thanks, Nathalie.” 

He looks in the mirror again. This time he runs both his hands through his hair, twisting this way and that, until it’s a proper mess. He smiles, briefly, but ultimately flattens it back out. 

The drive to school is quiet. Adrien folds his hands together in his lap and stares out the tinted window until his pocket buzzes. 

**[2 new messages]**

**Nino:** Dude, are we still meeting at the front entrance? 

**Nino:** This is gonna be off the charts! 

Adrien smiles. 

**Adrien:** Yeah. I’m about five minutes away. You have the second DJ shift, right? 

**Nino:** Totally, so we’ll have time to hang the first half of the night 

**Nino:** And, uh, you’ll be my wingman, right? 

Adrien stops, gathers his thoughts, and then types at lightning speed. 

**Adrien:** I didn’t know you liked someone. Sure, I’ll help. 

**Nino:** Seriously?? Thanks, bro 

**Adrien:** No problem. 

Adrien tucks his phone back into his pocket and closes his eyes. Nathalie’s phone rings, and then the ringing is replaced with the sound of a scathing Gabriel Agreste. The call finishes abruptly. 

“Let me guess. It’s about the dance, isn’t it?” 

He turns toward Nathalie and opens his eyes. She shakes her head. 

“No, it’s nothing to worry about. Just make sure you’re at the front entrance at 10pm, just as you and your father agreed on.” 

“Sure thing,” Adrien says, and looks out the window. They round the corner before the school. Chloe is standing on the sidewalk, hand on her hips and head shaking left and right. There are other faces, but they’re all an unrecognizable blur. When the car comes to a stop, Adrien shifts in his seat and adjusts his tie. The Gorilla opens his door. 

Adrien steps outside and is immediately engulfed in a flash of yellow. 

“Adrikins! I knew you would come.” 

“Ahaha. Yeah, Chlo. You look nice.” 

“I do look wonderful, don’t I! Daddy had it made especially for me. Sabrina, go find a table for us, Adrien and I are going to--” 

Adrien coughs. “Actually, Nino and I have plans to hang out before his DJ shift starts.” 

“...Oh. Okay.” 

“I’m sorry, but I’ll make it up to you, okay?” He smiles. 

“Whatever, no big deal. Let’s go, Sabrina.” 

Adrien rubs the back of his head and watches her walk off, and then he pulls his phone out again. 

**Adrien:** Where are you? 

No response. 

Adrien approaches the front doors and looks around. His phone buzzes. 

**Nino:** Sorry dude, mom wanted to take a ton of pictures 

**Nino:** Almost there 

He looks to his left. A small booth with cameras on tripods and a white backdrop is stationed nearby, and the line stretches around the building. 

He looks to his right, and suddenly his heart is jammed in his throat. His lips part in a gasp. 

She’s standing at the school gate, clutching a small pink purse in both of her hands. At her wrists are fitted, cuffed sleeves, and then the fabric along her arms is looser, a little sheer—and all pink, all the way to her throat. A mock turtleneck covers all but a peek of pale skin. 

The dress is fitted at her waist—that little detail sends Adrien over the edge, and he swoons in place. 

And then he looks further up, and her lips are moving and her hair is bobbing around, and the butterflies in his belly are summersaulting. 

“Hey man, sorry I’m late!” Nino says. Adrien blinks. Reorientates himself. And then he returns the fist bump that had apparently been waiting right in front of him. 

“It’s not a problem.” His words manage to come out _mostly_ smooth. “Pretty cool that your mom wanted some pictures.” 

“Ha, you mean lame. At least I wasn’t going with a date, that would’ve been way too awkward.” 

“I doubt my dad would even let me go with a date,” Adrien admits, shrugging. 

“Yeah, at least my mom would be chill with me dating someone. I mean, maybe in the future...” Nino glances around. “Uh, c’mon, let’s get inside.” 

Adrien nods. “Sure.” 

As soon as they open the front doors of the school, the distant sound of bass pounding and electric tunes buzzing bounces down the hallways at them, and Nino is already bobbing his head. Adrien hopes to whatever powers may be that the dance doesn’t turn out like his last birthday party: An akumatized DJ and zombies forced to dance with him. 

The thought of Marinette wobbling miserably beside him is too much to bear. 

They walk by a few more photo booths, one of which they stop at to take a couple of quick photos together. This is when Adrien finally looks at Nino and lets out a small laugh. 

“What?” Nino asks, frowning. 

“It’s just...I’ve never seen you in a suit.” Jacket and all, a matching dark blue. 

“Hey man, I know how to clean up!” 

“I know, I mean! You look great.” 

“I gotta go all out when I’ll be standing next to The Adrien Agreste” 

Adrien shakes his head. “No way, Nino. You’re awesome.” 

“Say that after I’m dancin’ to these sick tunes!” 

Students of Collège Françoise Dupont are mostly crowded by the punch bowl, snacks, and tables set up at the far end of gymnasium when Adrien and Nino walk in. However, they bypass that crowd entirely in favor of the half-empty dance floor. Nino immediately bobs his head and starts shaking his body around to the music, and soon after, Adrien is grinning and mimicking Nino’s dancing. 

The song changes, and changes, and then there is a brief enough pause for them to look around. More bodies are filling up this half of the gym. Nino suddenly grabs Adrien’s arm and gestures towards the tables. 

“Uh, c’mon man let’s grab some punch,” Nino says. Adrien nods, and they retreat to the tables. 

While Nino focuses entirely on the punch bowl, Adrien grabs a few blocks of cheese from the snack table and sneaks it into his shirt’s pocket. With Nino suddenly quiet, Adrien then finds himself pouring his own cup of fruit punch. He sips on it slowly. 

“So...uh. You’ll talk to this girl for me, right? I can barely get a sentence out when I talk to her, dude.” 

Adrien smiles. Right. Wingman. 

“Sure. Who is it? I’ll tell her you like her.” 

Nino looks out to the dancefloor. He rubs the back of his head, grinning like a fool. 

“It’s...Marinette.” 

Adrien chokes. His heart had been stuck in his throat before, but now it’s completely dropped to his lungs. He can’t breathe. 

He coughs a few times until the punch, which had gone down the wrong pipe, finally settles. And then he takes another sip of his drink. 

“Marinette, really?” he asks. 

“Of course, dude. I mean, I know she’s kinda out of my league...” 

Adrien interrupts. “No, no, that’s not what I meant. Sorry, I was just a little surprised. I...didn’t know you two really talked, that’s all.” 

“Like I said, I can’t even get a sentence out straight around her. So we kinda don’t. So you’ll talk to her for me?” 

“Oh, uh. Right.” 

“Just. Maybe wait until I'm up on stage, yeah? That way I look totally cool while you’re hyping me up.” 

“Sure.” 

Adrien looks out toward the dance floor, and his eyes are immediately drawn towards her. Under the flashing lights, he notices some sort of pattern sparkling on her dress. She’s all wide-eyed and grinning, dancing with her friends. He smiles. 

Nino sits down at the nearest table and stretches his arm out on the backseat of his chair. Adrien pulls his gaze away from Marinette and toward his best friend. Adrien sits across from Nino, and they begin chattering away about everything and nothing—except about her. 

A couple glasses of punch later, an announcement for a 15-minute break—and a reminder to stay hydrated—echoes through the speakers. 

“Alright dude. I gotta go set up,” Nino says, glancing around. Adrien gives him a thumbs up, and Nino grins back at him before disappearing through the crowds. 

Adrien drops his hands back to his cup, entirely alone at his table now, and looks around. Even Chloe has a swarm of people around her. He sends a wave in her direction just as a blur of sparkles and smiles catches his attention. 

“Hey, Adrien.” Marinette says. 

“Oh! Hey. Thank you for coming over here.” he says. A red flush is quick to warm his face. 

“Well, I didn’t get to see you this morning. Plus, it’s my job as class president to make sure my friends are having a good time.” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to help decorate. Everything looks amazing. You did an amazing job.” 

“Thanks, but I couldn’t have done it without everyone’s help.” She smiles as she looks straight at him. 

Adrien’s eyes glisten as they gaze into her own. She is sunlight and spring, sitting right there. It could snow indoors and he wouldn’t believe it was currently winter. 

“So, where’s Nino? You guys are usually joined at the hip.” 

“Nino is in charge of the music for the rest of the night. Actually, um...” Adrien laughs—squeaks?—and looks over at the stage. “There’s something I wanted to tell you. About Nino.” 

She tilts her head to the side. “Huh? Is he okay?” 

“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that’s. It’s...well.” Adrien looks down at his cup and closes his eyes, briefly, before looking back at her. “He really likes you. I wanted to ask you out for him.” 

“Wh...what?” Marinette stutters. 

“You’re the kindest person in the class, not to mention you’re smart, hardworking...” That red flush is back on his face. “So, it’s not that surprising. Anyone would like you.” 

“I...I’ve never...one, no, has never---” She groans and smooshes both of her cheeks with her hands. “What do I do? I should...I should go talk to him. What if I can't? I’ve never talked to someone with a crush on me before...” 

Her eyes are powerful, burning, full of resolve—with that look in her eyes, she could save entire cities, and it pulls him in so deeply he might actually give her his miraculous to do exactly that, if he didn’t need it—but she’s also fidgeting with the tablecloth in front of her, as if the resolve in her heart is a little too far ahead of the rest of her. 

“Hey, don’t overthink it.” He reaches out to hold her hand steady. “You can do it, Marinette.” 

She breathes. “Yeah. You’re right. Sorry, I panicked a little bit. I’m going to go talk to him now. I should still have some time...” 

She’s up on her feet before she finishes her sentence, and then she’s nodding (at him, at herself?) and darting through the crowds. Her inky black hair is unmistakable amongst a sea of red and brown and blonde. 

When she climbs up to the stage, Adrien looks away. Chloe is still sitting down, though a lot less company surrounds her. Adrien drinks the last of his punch and disposes of the cup on the way towards Chloe’s table. 

“Hey, Chlo. Sorry I couldn’t hang out earlier.” 

“Adrien!” She turns her back on Sabrina to look at him, and he looks around her to give Sabrina a sheepish smile. “There you are. I knew you’d come to me eventually.” 

“Yeah. Do, uh, you and Sabrina want to come with me for some pictures? I’ve only had one taken with Nino, and it would be fun to have some more. 

“Sabrina? Why would _she_ be with us?” 

“C’mon, Chlo.” His gaze is a hard stare, and she is like beeswax, already melting under it. 

“Oh, alright. As long as the camera gets my good side.” 

[ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA) [ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA) [ **🙪** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%F0%9F%99%AA)

“Alya,” Marinette groans, burying her head in her hands. “I feel _terrible_.” 

Alya pats her on the back. “Do you want to leave early?” 

Marinette peeks out from her hands and sighs. She shakes her head. 

“No, I just...It felt absolutely awful to let him down. He deserved for me to be honest, though, and it wouldn’t have been fair to him to lead him on.” 

“He’ll be okay. Nino’s tough.” 

Marinette lowers her hands and looks back over where the speakers and equipment are stationed. Nino is bobbing his head and wearing headphones, but he hasn’t said anything into the microphone since taking stage. 

The next song to play is slow and sappy enough that even _she_ is almost about to fall asleep. 

“Do you think you could talk to him? After the dance, I mean. Just to make sure he’s okay.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Alya wraps her arm around Marinette’s shoulder and squeezes. “But not just for you, girl. He’s one of my best buds, so I’d be wrong of me _not_ to.” 

Marinette sits there, cheek-in-hand and shoulder propped on the table. She looks around. 

“Have you seen Adrien?” Marinette raises her voice, the next song to play a little more upbeat than the last. “I was going to ask him to hang out with us.” 

“Hm...” Alya taps her chin with her index finger. “I think I saw him run off with Chloe.” 

“Bleck,” Marinette says, and the two of them laugh. 

“Do you think they...?” Alya waggles her eyebrows. 

“What! No. No way. Never.” 

“Come on, they’re both rich, blonde, pretty. A match made in heaven?” 

“Adrien is _way_ too good for her. He’s actually really sweet, and kind. Chloe is just a monster.” 

“Hm...? Since when are you such an Adrien fan?” 

“Oh, uh,” she laughs. “I realized I overreacted a little bit at the beginning of the school year, with the gum and all...and it was Chloe’s fault, anyway.” 

“Well, he’s lucky to have you. From what I can see, he doesn’t really have many friends.” 

“Really?” Marinette frowns. “But he’s got Nino. And, well, Chloe...” 

“And no one wants to be around Chloe.” 

An absolute banger of a song starts blaring through the speakers, and the conversation is cut short. 

“Okay, enough gloom and doom! This is my jam!” Alya cheers, grabbing Marinette’s hand. “Let’s get on that dancefloor, and quick!” 

Marinette laughs as she’s eagerly and willingly dragged to the center of the floor by her best friend. They dance, and dance, and dance, until they’re breathless and sweaty and gleeful—blissfully heedless of the boys and their problems. 


End file.
